Dangerous
by CalamityMei
Summary: How could she have possibly fathomed that an arranged marriage to an infamous Lord would lead to so much more than just an advantageous marriage. Based loosely on following the events of Reign. Narcisse/OC.
1. Chapter 1: A Proposal

**Hi everyone Mei here with yet another story! This one set loosely on following the storyline of Reign but with my own twists and tellings on the story. And of course with my own OC ;D Reviews are much appreciated and I really hope you all enjoy :3**

* * *

I walk in turn with my Queen, each step another to keep up with hers, and every time I strive to match her pace, her heaving chest pulls her forward.

"Mary, Mary! You can't just disturb a private meeting with the Lords!" I struggle with my words, straining to keep the urgency from my voice.

My dress trails in tow, intricate gold beading spirals its way up the fabric in a detailed floral decal, while the whole garment shimmered an extraordinary emerald. A gift from my Queen.

The neck stretched high, keeping modesty in tact, but was made from the finest chantilly lace, following the floral pattern, in a fine netted obsidian blue, allowing for more than just modesty. The corset cinched my waist to tiny proportions, to the point where I thought breathing would be an impossibility, but the beauty of such a fine garment made me realize that the pain was worth the wear. The skirt flared proudly and my heels clicked along the tiles as we approached the meeting quarters of the King.

"I am their Queen, Leanna; they cannot stop me from entering."

Mary was stubborn she always had been, she never liked the unknown, nor did she like the fact he was trying to make ends meet with nobles that would provide them with incredulous means.

"And what if the King says so?"

She stops then, I have to hold myself steady so that I don't knock myself into the strength of her back.

"Francis is a better man than that." She turns to me hesitantly, her eyes tired, her mouth drawn into a tight line.

"Then trust him Mary, have faith that he is simply conversing for the better of France." I grab her hands and give them a reassuring squeeze.

My auburn tresses trail their way down my back, stopping suddenly at the dip where my back ends. My hair wasn't anything special, a simple braiding brought behind to pretty it up. I looked back at my Queen.

"Francis knows better than to anger the Lords and Nobles who provide him with power, without them, he is a King with no loyalty." I don't mean to speak out of turn, but the flicker of sadness passing over Mary's features prompts me to continue.

"He is your husband and your lover, and you trust him, don't you?"

She gives a meek nod. One that is uncertain on whether she trusts her own stubborness or her husbands judgement. I attempt to change the mood, linking my arm with hers, pulling her in the opposite direction. She may be Queen, but she is still a childhood friend.

"In that case, I say we have tea and forget the nonsense of men." I smile cheerfully, and attempt to lighten the air that surrounded Mary.

"There is nothing quite like a brew, perfected by the ever rising sun." I gesture to the window as we walk beside one another, the golden glow on the horizon bringing about the morning light.

* * *

It had been a long day of potential suitors and older nobles trying their luck with the Queens only available lady in waiting. The ballroom was thick with noblemen and Lords, ladies of high standing and wives of fellow nobles.

Sticking to the Queen like glue had been an idea, but one that of course didn't work. She had arranged I talk to these potential suitors for I was of an age where it was essential I marry and carry child. I sighed, standing at the side-lines while everyone else bathed in the candlelight, striding across the floor, a dance that was all too popular.

Goblet in hand, I pain-sakingly sipped the red wine, my second already in such a short amount of time. The Queen was occupied with conversing and the King was attentive to his most important guests. Usually I relished in these evenings, a smile plastered on my face, my viridian eyes gazing upon gentlemen without a lady attached to their arm. But today, I just wanted to rest and not have the impending notion of my future weighing on me.

I downed the rest of the contents of my goblet, before placing it upon the nearest table. I would feign ill, for there had been this dreadful fever going about, what's but a white lie? I went over to the King and Queen, laughing audibly with their company.

"Oh, Lord Friar, you jest!" Mary clung to her chest and wiped at an invisible tear as she calmed herself. Obviously Lord Friar had attempted at making a joke, one that was questionably amusing.

Mary turned as she caught my eye, her beautiful crimson and gold gown a sight to behold.

"Lady Leanna."

I curtseyed before her. "Your Majesty."

"Ah! Leanna!" The King, half sober and half merry came before me.

"I have a proposition to address with you tomorrow, please meet at noon in the meeting quarters." He tried not to trip over his own two feet as he swayed ever so slightly side to side.

"Of course, your Majesty."

I curtseyed once more, excusing myself for a sudden bout of illness. Nothing serious of course, due to the meeting tomorrow. It was highly likely it was about Mary's reputation, and the fact her Lady is still not yet married, that she was not deemed desirable.

Once I had reached my quarters, I stood at my night stand, gazing into the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked the question non-chalantly at myself. I wasn't extraordinary like Mary, but I wasn't utterly repulsive either. I was just...plain.

I had high cheekbones, but thin lips, striking eyes, but hair that always only ever had half the effort put in. My smile, although pretty, came forced and not natural on ample amounts of time. Another sigh escaped me.

I decided not to disturb the servants and undressed myself for bed, changing into a sheer white gown. It only took a few mere seconds before sleep consumed me, into a world where I was a desirable and married woman.

* * *

"Marriage?" I gulped down the rising nerves.

"You see Leanna, we need an advantageous marriage, especially in times such as these." The King paced before his desk, papers piled neatly, a board further behind, covered partly by a draping, vermillion curtain.

"So, it has been arranged?" I tried to keep my voice from faltering, especially in front of King Francis, I needed to prove my worth.

"Of sorts, yes. Although Mary has expressed her...distaste for my choice of your future husband." He stopped pacing, placing his hands upon his desk, looking directly at me, his piercing gaze displacing my nerves.

"Lord Narcisse is ready to wed, and since the untimely demise of his only son, he needs yet another heir." Once again he began to pace.

"In turn, you will obtain wealth, power and a title, for you and for your future children. You will have a solid future, one that is fabricated from an arranged marriage, yet still reside at court, if you so wish." Again his intent stare pierced through me.

"What about love?" The question was barely audible and had slipped out from my lips before I even had time to process the informality.

"Love, will grow. You may not fall in love, but you will love him because he will father your children. Sadly Lady Leanna, I don't think you are in much of a predicament to question who you marry." His words were stern but true, and she realized this.

"Thank you, your Majesty, for your ever increasing generosity." I curtseyed, yet again that fake smile stretching to my eyes, as I turned to leave.

Lord Narcisse was a dangerous and unpredictable man. Rumors had spread near and far about his previous conquests with his wives and what I had heard from fellow ladies, was nothing short of dreadful.

An arranged marriage, I felt my heart sink.

* * *

 **Oh no! An arranged marriage! Next chapter, Lord Narcisse makes an appearance!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Faces

**Chapter 2! Even though I have yet to receive any reviews, I hope any of those who may be reading this, are enjoying it just as much as I am writing it :3**

* * *

"I can't believe it! I was so close to obtaining a suitor of whom I could have chosen for myself. But now I am a lady to be wed!" I stormed the room in frustration in front of my fellow ladies Kenna and Greer.

"I was arranged to marry Sebastian, and yet love blossomed where we both thought impossible." Kenna smiled warmly to herself, while reassuringly reaching out to touch my shoulder.

"But what of Narcisse's reputation?" I stopped my strides, slouching my body as I felt defeat overwhelm me.

"He is a man of reputable standing, after marriage you may only need to be with him for formal events and...in his bed." Greer shook her head.

"What I mean to say is, Leanna, is that those rumors may just be that, rumors. Nothing more." Greer rose from her seated position from the window and came to embrace me as I returned her warm hug.

"I've never even met him, I only know of him." I muffled into her shoulder.

"This is the beauty of an arranged marriage. You don't know each other, you're going to have your married life to get to know one another." She tried to reassure me, both her and Kenna looked at me with gentle, but sympathetic eyes and I could only offer a small smile in exchange.

"And I hear he is notoriously handsome." Kenna smiled as she danced about the room.

"And wealthy." Greer piped as she released me from her embrace, holding me by my shoulders so she could look at me.

"And a fool for accepting a marriage agreement with a woman of lower standing than I am sure he would like." I lowered my head, my gaze averted to the floor.

"Leanna, have a little faith. Francis wouldn't have put you in this predicament if he thought you'd be endangered." Greer reassured me.

"And Mary would have never had agreed to this either if she thought the decision was totally ridiculous." Kenna smiled.

I sighed. These two were always so adament, yet they had marriages that had built on love, they knew their suitors before marrying. I was in an unknown, uncertain place, and no matter how handsome or wealthy he might be, an echo in my head still resonated about those awful rumors.

"I guess you'll both just have to pretty me up." I stood straight and tall, fluffing my chest with renewed vigor.

"Nonsense! If he doesn't see the true beauty within and outside then he has been plagued with awful sight." Kenna chuckled.

"Awful sight indeed." Greer echoed.

I strolled over to the window, gazing at the lands below, admiring the vast greenery and the tiny villages that resided nearby.

"It could be worse." I murmured.

"I could be marrying a total animal." I turned to my dearest friends, and feigned a smile, breathing in deeply and resolved to at least give this Lord Narcisse the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"No, no, the drapes need to be more of a royal vermillion, not this boring, blood red." Catherine paced the halls tirelessly, ordering servants to prepare food and wine for the Lords that were about to bless them for the second day of celebrations.

"Mother, you forget that the Masquerade is purely for entertainment value not materialistic." Francis tried to reassure her, reaching out to touch her shoulder tenderly.

"I know that my son, but don't you think after your coronation, the halls beckon for a valiant crimson to bless the walls, we must appear in strong standing and in doing so we must indulge in these small but significant luxuries." She smiled, in her prime place, planning and controlling the situation, no one would expect nothing less of Catherine de'Medici.

"As you say mother, but remember, they will be here in the eve. Do not delay on one small detail." Francis released his mother proceeding to attend other matters.

"A significant detail. It's a masquerade dearest Francis." She gave a throaty laugh, proceeding to direct more servants onto more roles.

* * *

"Mi'lady, what about the red one?" My servant Lily came to approach me with my favorite gown, red with gold trimmings.

"The Queen will be wearing red, I cannot be in a similar garb." I dismissed the dress to one side with a flick of my hand, pondering upon dress or corset and skirt.

"What about the satin blue corset with black lace? It would go wonderfully with the matching azure skirt." She held them both up for me to see, and with a short nod I declared these would be my attire for the masquerade this evening.

Tonight would be the night I'd be meeting Lord Narcisse, of course a masquerade ball was more than for my own ventures, it was to fully commemorate the coronation between Francis and Mary, I was to meet seperately after the events died down, late in the night.

Or perhaps he'd attend the ball. I thought to myself, of course an impossibility to know, I had never met the man, I only knew his name and how notorious he was. But equally how important he was for Francis to keep an alliance with him.

I changed almost all too eagerly. Eager to impress but equally nervous. If he were to be there, I'd at least want him to relish in the prescence of my body for the corset honed my curves and the skirt hid slightly too big thighs. And the mask, made of Venetian black lace and swirls of intricate patterns would hide the main details of my face, revealing lips made fuller by Kenna's secret ingredient, bees wax tinted with a harmless garnet red dye.

My auburn locks although usually plainly loose were pinned into an elegant updo, full of plaids and curls.

I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognise myself.

"Lily you have worked your magic yet again, you never fail to impress." I twirled an absent curl about my fingers as I watched it caress my digits.

Lily curtseyed in gratitude, smiling at her work all well and done.

"You are trying to impress mi'lady, and tonight if a man does not take a second glance he is an inherent fool." She grinned.

"I hope you are right." I stared a moment longer before departing the room, making my way to the grand hall.

* * *

Everyone and their wives were here this evening. Dressed head to toe in the most expensive garbs they owned, with gifts that equalled their wealth and seemingly good nature. Everyone was trying to gain the royals favor, Catherine played a nice part in making the guests laugh with local gossip, while Mary and Francis played the happy Queen and King, strong in their marriage and position.

It wasn't long before I found Kenna and Greer, both with their husbands, Bash and Lord Castleroy.

"My goodness Leanna!" Kenna ran over to me before I had barely reached them. "Look at you!"

"Too much?" I glanced at her in all her natural beauty in a gorgeous, form fitting ivory gown, accompanied with a golden eagle mask.

"Too much for the Lords to handle that's for certain!" Greer wandered over in tow, her eyes glancing at me from head to toe.

"Please, do not let me be of a nuisance between you and your husbands." I smiled at both of them graciously.

"Oh nonsense Leanna, come, we have much to discuss." Kenna linked her arm with mine as we wandered over to a servant handing out goblets of wine. I took one and took a generous gulp to calm my nerves.

"So." Greer began. "Have you met Lord husband-to-be yet?" Her rosy cheeks peeking through her white as snow mask.

"Yes, pray tell!" Kenna jumped on the spot.

"Not yet, I do not even think he is here, let alone how on earth will I know who is he?" I sighed.

"Well, hopefully he will be the perfect gentleman and come find you." Kenna winked.

The music changed suddenly to a tune I knew only all too well, a popular dance among nobles.

"Oh we must dance!" Kenna forced Bash to accompany her onto the floor as did Greer without much persuasion needed.

I watched on, sipping the wine, taking warmth from their happiness. If only...

"Mi'lady." I turned to the direction of the voice, a deep, husky voice. An attractive voice.

The man gazed at me through his golden and red adorned mask, the shape akin to that of a jesters. I curtseyed in his presence.

"My Lord."

I expected him to ask for my name, to make a form of acquaintence but instead he just stared, perhaps for too long than intended.

"Um, My Lord?"

He blinked rapidly out of his reverie.

"I am sorry mi'lady, but I couldn't but be...captivated by your charming beauty." He reached to kiss my hand, chaste and surprisingly soft. His hands the opposite, calloused and rough.

Suddenly my corset was all too tight.

"A dance." It wasn't a question, more of a, he knew I couldn't say no. But even so, I was waiting, hoping Lord Narcisse would turn up so that we could talk about more pressing matters.

"I'm afraid-"

"Your husband wouldn't approve?" He smirked slyly.

"It's not that, I mean, I'm not married, I am to be wed." I laughed inwardly at my shyness, his tanned skin and the musky scent of bergamot oil and was that a note of sage?

He looked dumbfounded for a couple of second before recollecting himself.

"Then mi'lady, pardon my intrusion, but I do not see the problem." She bowed and held out his hand, eager to dance with me before the song came to an end.

One dance couldn't hurt.

I took his hand, gently I placed fingertips down first before he gripped my digits fervently. As we reached the floor we began in time with the other couples.

Our hands met palm to palm as we twirled around one another, then the opposite way on opposing hands, all the time his eyes never left mine, the smile never faltering from his lips.

He pulled me to him as the song came to a close, the crowd applauding in joyous celebration at the fun the dance always brought.

"Tell me your name." His eyes twinkled with knowing.

"My Lord, this is a masquerade, what fun is there in knowing?" I smirked back before leaving the comfort of his grip on my waist.

"Then do not depart so soon." He looked at me with a mild desperation, pleading me not to go with his amber orbs.

"I must...you see I have arrangements for this eve." I released him completely as he did so to me.

"Then, mi'lady." He kissed my hand once again, his lips lingering a moment longer than expected. "I do hope we meet again."

"As do I my Lord." I curtseyed once more before exiting the hall all together, breathless and flushed.

* * *

Although I hadn't changed, the mask was absent from my face, my fingers running absently over the spot where his lips had pressed gently upon the soft skin of my upper hand.

I jumped suddenly at the knock of the door, as Lily went to answer it.

"Mi'Lady, King Francis calls for you at the meeting quarters."

I nodded as I waltzed over to the door exiting and making my way to the quarters.

"Lily be sure to have a warm bath ready for me when I return if you would be so kind." I smiled warmly at her before exiting completely.

I arrived at the great wooden doors of the Kings meeting quarters. The guards had been expecting and immediately guided me in, inside sat a figure, and behind the grand desk stood the King.

"Ah Lady Leanna, please sit." The King gestured to the seat next to the unknown Lord. My future husband.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and made my way shakily to the seat, not taking care to glance at the Lord to my right.

"Lord Narcisse, I would eagerly like you to meet Lady Leanna, you future wife."

In turn we both looked at each and wide eyed, we both stared.

All that came to me was the scent of bergamot oil, and that mild note of sage.

* * *

 **Ohohohoho, what a coincidence! Next chapter prepare for some unexpected surprises!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tomorrow Then

**I present Chapter 3! All these reviews and follows are so appreciated! I have no idea where I'm exactly going with this story still, but I'm working on it! :D As per always, please give me support to show me that you're all still enjoying this story and I am bound to update more regularly! :D Much love xo**

* * *

"Lord Narcisse..." His name trailed from my lips in a mixture of surprise and anticipation. His smell, that recognisable smell.

"Lady Leanna, a pleasure." He rose from his seat, placing his hand behind his back bowing and bringing my hand to his lips. His smile left an imprint upon the supple skin of the back of my hand.

"Do you two know each other?" The King looked on slightly purplexed.

Before I could speak, another voice spoke out.

"No, your majesty, I am simply...captivated by her beauty." He gave the King a downward glance, casting his eyes back to mine with a smirk.

His intentions were unclear, and I was confused as to what purpose he served by feigning ignorance. But being the respectable lady I was, I too followed suit.

"Good sir, you flatter." I pulled out the fan tucked conveniently between my two hands and began to wave it back and forth in front of my face.

"I appreciate." The small glint in his eyes told me that this was true.

I jumped as Francis cleared his throat, hiding a small smile tugging at his lips as he continued speaking.

"This seems to me that I need not speak of matters further. Leanna, you understand the terms I addressed to you prior to tonight, and of course Lord Narcisse, if for any reason you have any problems with the current agreement, please do not hesitate to tell me."

"Of course, my King." I bowed my head to him, a gesture of my understanding.

"Ah, one thing your majesty." Lord Narcisse rose from his chair, his finger tracing the intricate outlines of the mahogany desks pattern.

"Speak." The King halted his pacing, turning to face Narcisse.

"Perhaps it is not wise for a lady to be present for such an inquisition."

Francis looked at me hesitantly, before a jerk of his head told me I was dismissed. My confusion mixed with my sense of self-worth told me I should stay, stand my ground listen to the curious devil inside of me to what was so important that Narcisse couldn't even tell in front of his future wife.

But then along came the weighing iron of respect, and I left the room with a curtsey, but not before taking one final glance at Lord Narcisse before the doors closed before me.

* * *

The morning surprised even myself, the waking dawn washed over me, as sunlight peaked through a gap in the nearby drapes. Groaning I rolled onto my side, stretching my legs till I felt the satisfaction of my mornings wake.

I had no motivation to move, nor did I want to wake fully. The events of last evening plagued my mind, my curious habits getting the better of me as I wondered what on earth was so important for Narcisse to discuss in private.

I knew we were in something as simple as an arranged marriage, all for convenience, and not merely for love or admiration, but I still felt lost in the lonliness of a bond of two. I understood we were still strangers, that had so happened to have danced at the masquerade, and that had so coincidentally shared, what I thought to be a moment.

But he was a Lord, I was plainly a Lady in waiting. Sighing I reached for the satin bed sheets, pulling them taught over my head. I needed to think practically, and I cannot be presumptous nor should I question my future husbands endeavors, after all, he will pay for my dowry, not to mention give my parents the wealth they deserve.

With renewed strength I threw the covers from my body and sat up, proceeding to almost scream as I did so as the familiar silhouette who stood in front of me, gave that contagious grin.

"Lady Leanna, pardon my intrusion." His voice grated along my nerves, as if he knew he was walking on a thin sheet of ice.

"Lord Narcisse! What is the meaning of you being in my quarters!?" I struggled for my voice, as my words seemed fumbled in the shock. I reached for the sheets, pulling them up to cover my body, as the shear nightgown did not provide much.

"Again I apologise for being so forward in my actions, but I come to you with urgent news." His face was serious, but the glint in his eyes told me that he was constantly toying with every reaction I made.

I felt like I barely knew the man, yet I knew every action he was going to play, I was just the pawn.

"Urgent? Pray tell, is it something of serious to note?" I leaned forward on the bed, eager to hear the news he had to reveal.

"Perhaps I should wait until Mi'Lady is more suitably dressed, I should not have intruded."

"If it's so urgent, why can it suddenly wait?" I scowled in annoyance, my prudence getting the better of me.

"The matter of urgency is subjective, it is simply with regards to our marriage."

I gulped, hard.

"King Francis insists we are to wed at the soonest possibility, a happy event is what the people need right now, especially after the plague passed the castle."

He paced the room, admiring the vanity perched in the far corner of the room.

"So, I suggested tomorrow." He turned to me, while fingering at a trinket of mine.

"Tomorrow?" My mouth moved by itself as my hands shook while gripping the bed sheets.

A wedding so soon, I was so unprepared. My heart raced and my mind rampaged, I didn't want to be one of those wives who married out of convenience, yet here I am.

"If there is a problem, we can extend of course, but that usually causes unnecessary gossip." He stood still, his eyes like steel glinting in the morning sun.

"No, no...tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow Lady Leanna, to which I have the rare opportunity to marry a curious gem." He smiled, bowing before leaving the room as my chamber maid entered in after him.

Slumping back in defeat I gasped.

"My goodness Lily." I clung to the place my heart resided.

"Mi'Lady." She came running to me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder to ease the tears welling in my eyes.

"I am to be married to a man of wealth and good fortune and yet I sit here distraught at the thought of marrying a man I barely know. How foolish." I shook my head.

"Excuse my forwardness Mi'Lady, but if this upsets you why not wait for other suitors, ones who can build from love?"

She was a smart little thing, and I could only offer her a sad smile in thanks.

"I must get dressed, the morning beckons." Lily immediately ran off to fetch a plethora of dresses for me to choose to ready myself for the day.

* * *

Of course the day was now officially filled with events regarding my so soon-to-be wedding. I decided to keep my feelings of what I thought about the wedding to myself, no need to cause gossip where it wasn't due about a lady in waiting simply marrying out of convenience.

The three of us stood just outside the main hall in which the wedding would be hosted, a banquet of adament proportions, and a gathering that would last the whole evening and into the morning.

Then there was the consummation, to which I quickly dismissed from my mind.

Greer and Kenna ran over to congratulate me.

"Get ready to join the married crowd, where us ladies stick together and the husbands do the negotiating." Greer chuckled.

"I still can't believe our little Leanna is getting married." Kenna stated.

"I still can't believe it either."

"I have nothing to wear!" Kenna proclaimed.

"Speak for yourself! I don't even have a wedding gown." I sighed in defeat.

"Ah, but you do." Mary appeared behind me as we all curtseyed in her presence.

"What do you mean?" I looked on confused, glancing at the hall as labormen decorated it accordingly ready for the wedding at the request of Queen Mary.

"I have a gown ready and made for you."

"But, Mary!" I brought her into an embrace.

"How on earth do I repay you for such kindness?" She returned the embrace with a small giggle.

"Quite simply, you don't." She pulled me back, her hands resting on my shoulders so she could look at the joy on my face.

I tried to say something but she silenced me.

"Now, now Leanna, consider it a wedding gift. If that of course makes you feel more at ease."

I beamed and curtseyed in gratitude.

"Thank you my Queen."

Conversation was shared throughout the evening, and I knew what was to come, but even though I was to be a married lady by tomorrow evening, that didn't stop me relishing in the company of my fellow ladies, and my freedom.

* * *

 **Hmmm what is Narcisse hiding? More to come! Next chapter, The Wedding! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4: 'I Do'

**Another chapter so soon!? I was inspired! :D Excuse the shortness of this chapter x.x some chapters sadly will be shorter than others :) Just to not cause confusion, in case anyone was wondering, the reason I haven't mentioned Lola in this Fic is because, in the TV series she is Narcisse's love interest, I wanted Leanna to practically replace that, thus getting rid of Lola. We'll assume she was sent away from France for whatever reason? :P Reviews are always appreciated and keep me motivated 8D Enjoy!**

* * *

I wandered the halls of my wedding day in a daze. The events to come plagued every corner of my mind as I tried to ease the terror I felt. Although I was undoubtedly attracted to Lord Narcisse, it begged the question that would I marry out of attraction. The answer came to me instantly.

No, I would not. But this foresight was far better than most. I kept telling myself he was rich, his looks were far better than I thought I deserved and I had only experienced his kindness thus far.

I sighed in defeat as I sat down on one of the nearby castle benches, relaxing into the plush cushions. I was a plain lady, in all aspects, I didn't have a huge amount of wealth or standing, my family was of high credibility but not of high nobility and yet here I was a lady in waiting dressed in a satin, corset gown embroidered with gold and emerald green. Maybe this is why suitors expected more from me.

My father had written to me expressing his profound pride in his daughter marrying above her station and that him, my mother and my elder brother will be there to witness the extraordinary event. So many expectations from a girl so simple. A sloached back, trying to find this vigor which every other lady always found on her wedding day.

"Leanna?"

I turned to the voice, immediately sitting upright like a lady should.

"Kenna." I smiled and relaxed once again as she sat next to me, happy to see my friend, in the hopes she'll take my mind away from such haunting things.

"Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for your wedding day?" She looked troubled.

"There's still a while before the ceremony commences, I will be ready, do not fear." I reassured her.

It was then I glanced down at the booked tucked between the crook of her elbow and arm.

"And this is?" I smirked in curiosity.

"Oh this, well..." She started, as she reached for it and began to open the contents. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"It's a journal!" I proclaimed. My eyes beginning to skim the writing, before a flush of colour painted my cheeks.

"A sex journal." Kenna answered my inaudible question.

"Oh my, where did you find such a thing?"

"Who needs details? All I know is it was written by a notorious courtesan who made liasons with men of...high nobility." She flicked through the pages. My curiosity catching glimpses of thoroughly detailed, activities.

"Anyone of significance to note?" I chuckled.

"Not anyone interesting really, however...there is this one man."

"Oh?" I leaned forward.

"Although his name is not noted, it says he is a lover who towers above the rest, see?" Kenna pointed at the sentence.

I nodded.

"And that he has a butterly shaped birthmark on his wrist."

"I do not know of any noble who has such a birthmark." I pondered.

"My money is on Lord Erasis, he's always been quite the crude Lord."

"Well! We shall never know." I stood up abruptly.

"Are you not the slightest bit curious?" Kenna stood with me.

"Not at all, I have a wedding to prepare for." The normal colour of my cheeks winning over the blush.

"Hm, well, bride-to-be, I do look forward to carrying the beautiful train of your wedding dress." Kenna beamed.

"Of course! I will take Lord Narcisse's breath away, just you wait!" I half joked.

"If his breath hasn't already been taken away." She came close to press a chaste kiss to my cheek before departing with a small wave.

* * *

The day was pulling on and I knew in a few mere hours I would be a vision in white. I would be Lady Leanna of House Narcisse, I had gotten into the mindset that I would strive to be an ideal wife, one who supported her husband and proved to be a beauty amongst ladies.

But for someone who had a weak self confidence and didn't excel in anything other than taking her time to educate herself in literature, I had a change to make, and fast.

"Mi'lady looks beautiful beyond words." Lily spoke softly as she finished the final touches to my intricate hair. Plaids wrapped themselves around each other to form what seemed to be a bun, while tendrils framed my face. Elegant, dainty white dotted flowers studded my hair like pins poking from a pin cushion.

"Thank you Lily."

And as I stood and looked at my reflection, for a moment I thought I looked upon a goodess. My wedding dress was everything I wanted it to be, Mary had spoiled me. The whole dress had a detailed crochet floral pattern spiralling all across the corset top, cascading down the flowing, lace skirting in an ombre effect. The sleeves were a sheer, expensive white lace, the floral pattern continuing down them. The corset dropped into an elegant 'V', ascentuating assets that one forgot they had, and the white brought light to my figure.

I felt like I should be a Queen. Smiling at myself and taking grace in this moment, I prayed to God, praying for his good fortune and love to be blessed upon me.

"Give me strength." I whispered under my breath.

As I walked, the skirting of the dress moved in tow, the long, puffed material like a wave riding itself to shore.

"Are you ready, mi'lady?" Lily looked on, pleased at her best work yet.

"As ready as one will ever be." I sucked in a deep breath before exhaling and making my way to the great hall, where my soon-to-be husband and hundreds of guests would be standing.

* * *

I could hear the chatter of the crowd looming closer, as I stepped carefully, trying to not catch myself on my dress and trip. My heart pounded to my footsteps, it throbbed in my ears and I struggled to breathe, the corset cinching my waist and my chest tightly together, until I was sure I was going to pass out.

And then as I rounded the corner, I paused and stared.

There, the red carpet leading to him. Lord Narcisse.

As he finished speaking to the priest, he turned and looked at me mid sentence. Before dropping all manner of speaking and his gaze fixated on mine. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and my hearts pace couldn't keep up with the way my mind raced.

His eyes danced over my form, relishing in the curvature the dress gave it. His tongue darted between his lips, before quickly disappearing as if he savored every moment. Then he smiled, not the smirk I knew him most commonly for, but a smile that reached from cheek to cheek. One that caused my stomach to flip and my heart to beat all that much faster, despite my mind telling me it was just the dress.

Then the crowd all turned, like an audience at a play, they watched on expectantly, waiting for me to take the steps down the aisle to announce my vows to be wed. And then I saw my father, my mother and my brother, it brought me so close to tears to see them, and they beamed their proud, happy smiles my way in support.

I stepped forward. Then another step, and another, and before I knew it, I was there standing opposite the man who I was meant to love but didn't. As the priest began to speak all of his words became ghostly passings, and I didn't recall saying 'I do' or speaking in agreement with any of his pledges. But all I did know was that, by the end of the ceremony and as soon as everyone jeered and cried out in happiness, I knew then that I was married.

* * *

 **I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it :3  
Much love, Mei xo**


	5. Chapter 5: Mistake

"You must be so happy! To be married to such a notoriously handsome and wealthy Lord, and of course to have married up into…status."

I almost choked on my wine, as one of many guests of the party started up a curious conversation about my status and how I had procured myself a husband in good standing. I felt a twitch of annoyance at the enhanced thread of how I have gone from a Lady in waiting to a Lords wife, in the space of what felt like a day.

"Ah forgive me Lady…oh I am terribly sorry but your name has slipped my mind." I chuckled half-heatedly. I didn't care for these pompous, turned up nosed witches. Who only looked to snoot and find something juicy to gossip about. Plus it was my wedding day, and no one was bound to insult me directly without just cause. I took down the rest of my wine in a hearty swig and proceeded to make for the terrace outside.

Drowning out my thoughts with alcohol and loud (but enchanting) music seemed to be the best route of action. I glanced over at my now husband, Narcisse, as he intermingled with many other Lords, boasting each about their wealths and good fortune, and what made him marry below his station.

I groaned inwardly, trying to not throw my head back in exasperation and instead I let my feet carry me faster to the doors.

"Mi'Lady Leanna!"

A voice called from across the hall, a petite, dishevelled girl, no older than 14 came bounding into my presence.

"Mi'Lady, I have…this letter." She gasped through heaving breaths. Obviously in a hurry to have me receive such an important letter.

"Thank you, you may leave." I nodded, indicating that I wanted to be alone to read its contents. Perhaps it was a letter of congratulations, from a long lost family relative that conveniently wanted my attention at present. I scoffed.

I peeled off the wax, pulling the lip of the envelope open. The seal wasn't anything recognisable, nor was it sealed expertly, like it has been rushed and sent off. I pulled the contents out, and inside was a small piece of stained paper, with only one word upon it.

Mistake.

I looked at it in confusion, I turned it over in the hopes that there might be other clues of where it had come from, or from whom. But nothing, just the one word and not an ounce of evidence of the location from which it had came.

I looked over at my husband, my heart beginning to race as I tried to link the word.

Was today a mistake?

It must be from someone who disliked Narcisse, and was trying to tell me to get out. Truth be told, I knew of Narcisse's infamous notoriety, I wasn't blinded by sugared conversations, nor was I dumb-founded enough to not listen into conversations that sparked such interest.

Even so, we were married, after tonight I could distance myself. He would be away, at court most of the time, aiding King Francis in all of his many trials. And I would be at my Queen's side, newly married but indifferent.

"You look startled." A voice feathered against my ear.

"Perhaps it's because you sneak up on me like this." I started to turn but was stopped as two, firm hands braced my arms.

"Stay like this, isn't it…sensual not knowing." His fingers danced against the length of my arms.

"Sensual, or just indignant." I turned to face him now, my eyes alight with something other than fire.

"My wife." He smirked, that perfect smirk.

"Narcisse."

"You need not call me that now, please…Stephane. I am your husband after all."

"Not out of choice."

"I could have said no." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He was a dark horse that was for sure, a very handsome, flirtacious dark horse.

His fingers were brought to my chin, as he drew my face closer to his own. My heart leapt and my stomace dropped as I felt his breath brush against the dunes of my face.

"There's something extremely curious about you. That's why I agreed." He held me there a moment longer, his eyes trailing down to my lips, his mind contemplating a kiss. But he drew away all too soon, cupping his hands behind his back.

"Enjoy today my wife, for tonight you will need to prepare yourself." He winked, chuckling to himself as he wandered towards the famous Lord Erasis.

Narcisse was a mixture of all things terrible, he was brash, rude and toyed with peoples emotions. But he was also gentle and there was a light, very subtle demeanor that he actually cared. For tonight I hope he did just that. Cared.

 **Thank you so much for being so patient with this Chapter, I'll definitely try my best to update more often! Remember to review and let me know what you think so far!**  
 **Mei~**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hearths Heat

**_Hi all, I'm back with another chapter and I really apologise for the delay, I know some of you have been waiting agesssss. I still have no clear direction where this story may head (which I know isn't ideal but I'm not really a massive planning person x.o) but we shall see! I hope you enjoy this chapter, all reviews are wonderfully received, be they critical or praise. And remember to follow the story if you want to stay up-to-date with future chapter releases! Without further ramblings..._**

 ** _~ Mei xo_**

* * *

 _"Amen."_ The prayer left my lips in a honeyed hymn as I concluded my nightly routine. Garbed in only an ecru shift my knees twitched as I stood away from the bedside, the wooden floor having left my knees red from where I had knelt.

I prayed for tonight. I never considered myself a woman of devout faith, nor was I a nun, but today I wished I was. My palms had grown sticky from my hour of prayer, to which I hoped his Lord Christ would be merciful tonight, making it a quick and wistful moment. I recalled the many ladies within court who had boasted of their acts of...pleasing their husbands. One had even gone as far to describe in detail the many hours they spent consummating, to the point they thought the beds wooden frame would shatter.

I stifled a blush. Images flooding my mind of the greatest displeasure, of the blood of my virginity splayed about the bed, of the hoping it would be over soon. I suddenly felt slightly nauseous. I wasn't ready, my body told me so, Lord Christ in my mind telling me to provide for my husband body and soul but my soul, it ached...it longed to be loved. _I do not wish to only be the mother of his children._

But she knew her duty, and her duty defined her as a woman. As she brought the candle to the bedside she looked down at her mid-calf shift, the plain garb made of the finest silk but still hung loosely about her body. _No._ She was only here to consummate, not to please.

* * *

The hours rolled by until she was sure perhaps Narcisse had forgone this evening. Perhaps he had plans that would prepare him to sail to another land, one with another court to which he would need to discuss urgent matters at hand. But hope was a small, breakable façade and the knock resounded on the heavy door.

"M-Mi'lady?" The voice was meek, shy. She recognised it instantly.

"Enter Lily."

The petite girl did so, her hands threaded behind her back, her face forcing a small smile.

"His Lord beckons for your presence Mi'lady." Lily averted her eyes, toying with the rough woollen fabric of her plain, greying dress. I knew the young girl understood. Understood that it was my duty as a wife to consummate this marriage, to bear my husbands children, to make sons that would take the Lords place after he deceased and daughters that would marry into favourable relations.

But what she didn't understand was, that it made me sick to my stomach, to the point of the very thought of my chastity being broken, it brought up bile into my mouth, coating my tongue until I forced it back down.

"Of course." Was the only thing that slipped from my parted lips.

Lily wrapped my body in a fine silken, crimson robe. Gold filigree decorated its hem, my fingers toying with the stitching as more nerves dug their claws into the very depths of my stomach. _God, have mercy._

A silent prayer, with a silent response.

* * *

My hope of Narcisse not being in his chambers shattered as I heard a deep voice resound an "Enter".

Lily bowed low as she allowed me to pass. My breath hitched as I saw Narcisse leaning against one of the towering wooden posts of his bed. Nothing but a pair of rich brown breeches adorned his legs. My eyes scanned the room in awe, the bed of course was beyond anything I had ever seen, even marvelling Queen Mary's and King Francis'. The four mahogany posts upon each corner made it seem even more grand, chiffon curtains draping their way between, giving a delicate amount of privacy.

Then there was the carpet, although the same polished, hardened floor lie beneath, the intricate folds of detail in the swirling carpet almost made me want to sleep upon the floor, for it almost seemed to feel like brushed cotton beneath my feet. As well as the many paintings that framed the walls of his room, the biggest one a portrait of Narcisse himself, standing broad upon a black stallion, its coat like shining silk. _Ah yes, his vanity._

The hearth roared with a mighty fire, keeping the room heated to a bearable humidity. At least I knew I wouldn't have to worry about feeling cold, although I had heard of the heat two bodies can give off, equalling that of a mighty hearth. Suddenly it felt a lot hotter.

"You may leave us now." He waved a hand at Lily, signalling for her to go and resume chores elsewhere in the property.

Now I felt like I couldn't breathe. We were alone, his eyes reflected the fire from his left as he stared me down, taking in my body. I instantly felt like the prey and he the predator.

He waltzed over with that same charismatic strut he boasted at the masquerade ball. The top half of him naked to me, my mindful eyes drinking in his chiselled roughness, broad shoulders, and lines that contoured out his hips, leading below his breeches. My eyes drank until they were drunk and I swallowed hard to snap out of my momentary boldness, but it had not gone unnoticed.

"Had your fill have we Lady Leanna?" He didn't pause to address me with such familiarity with my first name. But of course, we were husband and wife now, the scent of his body so close to mine started etching that fact into my naive brain.

"I do not know what you mean my Lord." I felt like curtsying, but no need for that now... _we're married, remember._

My heart hammered behind my chest, threatening to break through and take my life along with it. I feared he heard, for he would soon know of my nervousness, my palms sweating with a fever.

His finger rested below my chin, tilting my face to his as his furrowed brow read the emotions about my face. Perhaps I was a map as clearly read by a sailor at sea, the deep lines of apprehension carved into every fibre.

I thought he would kiss me, and in a contradictory way I wanted him to. I just wanted everything to be over with, everything to be completed, the pain of my virginity being taken a distant memory. I wanted my belly to swell with child, I _needed_ it to, for what wife would I be if I could not bear a son or daughter?

I felt that same bile threaten to rile up, the ache in the depths telling me the sooner this was over, the sooner I could adjust, make fresh and resume at court. Narcisse would be busy, he always was, doing what he did best, blackmailing or killing. All in the name of fortune.

My hands shook at new-found fervour as they grasped the robe I wore, the ties holding it in place tied daintily in a bow, cinching at my waist. I pulled, but it knotted, my hands failing me as they shook with a hysteria that threatened to overwhelm not just my body but my mind. I cursed inwardly as I tugged hard at the knot, but it didn't give, it only grew tighter and the redness that blotched my cheeks was caused by the embarrassment that unfolded.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall as I looked down through blurry vision, fingers trying to pry the damned knot from its impossible hold. _Stupid, stupid woman!_ I smothered a whimper as I forgot Narcisse was before me, the turmoil of this event having felt like an age, but truly was only mere seconds.

"Lady Leanna." His voice was hard, but gentle. I didn't dare look up, for tears would surely fall.

"I will only be but a moment my Lord." My voice betrayed me as it shook with so much fear that the tears that I thought would fall, did. They dotted the carpet, soaking into its fibres as I made a silent prayer hoping he hadn't seen. How wrong I was.

"Lady Leanna." His voice was harder now, a command, no longer feigning down, I risked a glance up and sure enough the tears streamed my cheeks. But his face, that face he made, my heart leapt with something other than fear, or anxiety. It leapt with a shyness I could only compare to when I danced with him for the first time.

His face was solemn, his eyes deep with care and his mouth in a thin line, not out of annoyance, but out of worry. Perhaps I read wrong of his emotions, but I was very perceptive, and I prayed my blurring vision didn't betray me now.

And there it was. That care. He pulled me into an embrace that was so much more than passion, so much more than pleasure. It was an embrace that made my face cup perfectly against his chest, while his chin rested upon my head. His strong arms encircled my waist, my small frame up against his, in the most intimate yet loving way.

I could almost believe we were lovers.

But he pulled away all too soon, the disappointment resonating within me, slowly clouding the prior hysteria.

"Please return to your chambers. I'm afraid I do not feel well." He turned away, his back now to me. A most gracious sight even if my body didn't react.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord?" I reached out with delicate apprehension, and before I could touch the skin he bared to me, he strolled over to the large paned window, gazing upon his land. I recoiled, my delicate digits left feebly in the air where he no longer stood.

"I would like to sleep. Alone." His tone wasn't bitter, but it was blunt and I knew better than to argue with a Lord who had a promise of pleasure, yet vaguely received an embrace.

"As you wish." I stepped to the door, blood still pumping through my ears. All I could do was comply, heaven forbid if I were to stay.

"Goodnight my Lord." My voice travelled quietly over the space between us and before I knew it I had closed the door before me, my eyes tracing the familiar halls of his estate.

"Goodnight Stephane." With my back to the door I held a hand to my hammering heart, my bosom rising and falling with enthusiasm. I didn't question what would happen on the dawn of the new day, and whether the next evening I would be required to consummate, but even so, I sent out a mindful thanks to my Lord Christ for blessing me today, even if he did not tomorrow. I strode off down the corridor, reaching my chambers with muddled thoughts.


End file.
